User blog:Arvin30p/Haruhiko and Mikazuki 4.5 - Mikazuki and her Past
Continuation... As Haruhiko went out to catch up with Karen, Haruhiko’s mother who looked like Sazanami-san when she gets a bit older served me some tea. Soon, the door opens and Haruhiko’s dad enters along with a woman who looked like me when I get older. “Is this Haru’s Mikazuki?” “Yes Hiro-san.” “Good. Yoru, guard the doors for now. Don’t let Haru enter.” “Yes Hiro-san.” The girl named Yoru went out and she closes the door. “Oh right, gotta make it sure the sound doesn’t leak…” As Haruhiko-san said those words, a woman with long blue hair entered the scene and started to chant something in words I am not familiar with. “As the representative of the sea, give me the powers not to leak sound from the inside. Soundproof” Soon, the room felt that it’s a lot silent than the usual. The woman with long blue hair sits down beside me and introduced herself to me. “I am Aoi. Nice meeting you.” “So you are Aoi-san. Nice meeting you too. I am Mikazuki.” As I greeted Aoi-san back, Haru’s parent sit at the chairs opposite to mine. “Well then, now that you have met Aoi, I guess it’s time for us to do the ceremony.” As Haruhiko’s dad clapped his hands, I felt that my consciousness is slowly fading away. The Past I don’t have any past that I can remember, it seems that there was a certain portion of my memory was totally sealed that even when I was asleep, It was still impossible for me gain any access to them nor to accidentally visit it in my dreams. But with just one clap from Haruhiko’s dad, those memories started to surge towards my head. “Ngh…” As soon as I gain consciousness, I immediately remembered that Yoru-san happens to be my mother and… “Dad…” At this point of time, I have learned that Haruhiko and I have the same dad; and so, the rest of the kids of this community. “Did it work?” Haruhiko’s mom asks as she looks at dad. “Yes. It’s 20% open.” Dad replied as he keeps his hands cusped together “Alight. Aoi, do your thing.” Haruhiko’s mom soon instructed Aoi-san who is sitting beside me As I look at Aoi-san, Aoi chanted again and soon, I immediately succumb to the drowsy feeling I have inside. --- When I was 14, that is the first time I saw dad’s face. It was an accident and even though he didn’t mind it at all. The rule of the branch family is strict. One of the rules is that the kids can’t look at their father’s face. Back then, I have no idea why such a rule exists. But when I learned about his face, I just stumbled upon the truth. All the kids of my age are my half-brothers and half-sisters. When I asked mom about that, she looked terrified as if she has seen something more terrifying than death. It was the locking of memories and being sent to the frontlines of the abyssal war. Even though this could be waived since it was an accident, the present powers at the branch family is a stubborn person. Thus, she did enforce the rule without looking at the consequence to it. And the head of the branch family is… Yakumo’s mother. My mom plead to the branch family’s head and she listened to her demands, however; she challenged my mom to a duel and so, the two have fought and my mom who was totally unbeatable in her fights lost her last duel. I haven’t seen how the battle goes, but as far as the witness could say is that my mom lost brilliantly. And so, at my 15th birthday, my memories were sealed and those who have known me had their memories closed too. And thus, on that day… I was sent to the frontlines… without a will of my own. After seeing the end of the show, another dream sequence played… and this time… --- I saw a memory of me and Haruhiko playing along with Yakumo and Karen. The four of us were hailed as the greatest of our generation due to the fact that I was a natural born ship-girl, Yakumo being the only male kid at the branch family (thus making her mother the head of the branch family), Karen being an unusual genius and Haruhiko, who became the inheritor of the Raven’s name. But even so, Yakumo’s mother did wanted to let her kid and I get married and let Haruhiko and Karen get together. But due to the incident back when I was 14, Yakumo lost his role as the contributor of the branch family and forced to live a normal life… And Karen and Haruhiko were presently made the whole branch family feel there is hope again if the leadership changes. But even so… I woke up and I realized a big mistake that I made. “They need to be together… how did this all come down to this?” Still disbelieved, I realized that I entered the fray and disrupt the laws of this community. Soon, Haruhiko’s dad looked at me at the eye and I felt scared as soon as our eyes met. “Welcome back, Azuki.” “Ah… Dad, I am back.” Even though he wasn’t there most of my life, during those important times, I was saved by him when I was about to get sunk and all in all, the one who was guarding me all this time is no other than my dad who has taken his role as my guardian. “Sorry Azuki if we didn’t stop the sealing. There is no way I can say no to Fuu.” “Don’t worry. I understand that. Yakumo’s mom is just being strict and all. She wanted to keep the branch family prosperous in the end.” “So, Dad has been peeping to my love affair. It’s unfair.” Indeed, even if he is my dad, I am still mad for setting me up like that. “Azuki, the plans have changed.” “What plans?” “You know it right?” “Yeah… By the way, where is Haru-kun?” “Outside, you’ll see him later.” “I see. I wonder how I can face him now.” “Don’t worry. Yoru’s kid is not a pushover.” I smiled as he complemented me and my mom both at the same time. For some reasons, I was truly favored by dad. “The plans have changed, back then; we could have marry off Haru to Karen and you get married to Yakumo for a better line. But since things have gone a bit bad. I’ll let you and Haru decide for your future. I don’t know what will be Karen’s next move but just be careful.” “Understood. Dad, when will you tell Haru about this?” “I don’t… Haru just need to be with you.” “I see. I shall respect your decision then. But Dad, please don’t stop loving us.” “Alright.” As soon as Haruhiko’s dad finished talking, Aoi-san dispels her barrier and my mother who was inside, opens the door. As soon as the door opens, I immediately run towards my mom and I hugged her tight. My mom immediately understood that it was me all along and made sure that I was safe all the times. And after I finished hugging my mother, I looked at Haruhiko who seemed to be surprised about my transformation. “Haru…” “I just have a hunch back then… Are you Azuki?” Without me saying anything, Haruhiko has arrived to the conclusion, I sometimes wonder how resourceful Haruhiko was. But even so, even if god forbids… “Yes. I am Azuki.” And as I said those words, I run towards him and I gave him a hug, “I am back.” � Later that night, we have dinner at Haruhiko’s house and the adults keep talking about their time of youth. For some reason, Haruhiko didn’t ask much about what happened. But from the looks of it, he seemed to understood that it was like a big miracle that I was that person all along. And after dinner, my mom came to me and she told me that it’ll be alright. For some reason, she did say that they were not literally true brothers and sisters. But even if she doesn’t say that… I know that she is trying to sugarcoat things. Afterall, we are all and all related to one another and it was bound to the relationship-by-blood. That night, when the adults have mellowed down to their slumber. Haruhiko and I stayed awake and he was holding my hands while we are sitting on the bed. “I have a hunch that you might be related here… since you truly resemble Yoru-san a lot. But when my parents have told me to bring you here… I have understood that you are one of them… rather, I never would have thought of seeing you again. Azuki, I have understood everything already. Why I was close to Karen, why Yakumo considers me as his rival and why my dad is a busy person. Azuki, you are my half-sister.” “Yes. Sorry Haruhiko-san.” “But… Even if that’s the way, I’ll just have to disown my name.” “What?” “I asked dad about this a long time ago, he told me one thing… ‘if you want to marry a girl, you need to make sure you carry my name on it.’ And guess what, his real name is…” “Hiro Raven…” I uttered those words as I remember the name of the man my mom love. “I am a Raven and a raven takes control of his own kind.” As Haruhiko said those words, he put his lips on mine and he started kissing me. Before I knew it, I had my first time taken away by Haruhiko. The morning came and I woke up holding to Haruhiko’s arm. For some reason, I have never felt so secured all my life. Soon, Haruhiko wakes up and kisses me at my forehead. “Good morning.” “Good morning.” I remember that I wore nothing underneath and I started to cover my body. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing. I just thought that Azuki is a lot cuter now than she is before.” “Liar…” Soon, we kissed one another until we get satisfied. Afternoon came and we decided to return to the base. “Thank you for taking care of us.” I said as I bid farewell to Haruhiko’s mom. Haruhiko’s dad is currently at work managing some mess, as far as I am concerned; I could have wished that he should see us out. But since he is a busy man, Haru and I will just have to wait a next time. And so, after the goodbyes were made; we both went back to our peaceful everyday lives. But this time, what’s different is that I know who I am and what is my purpose. And that is something I just can’t give it up to anyone else no matter how strong they are. And so, my story of my return has finally ended. And a story about me and my love will start anew. '' End.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic